


This Is How They Survive/Вот так они и выживут

by gemoprod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemoprod/pseuds/gemoprod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каким-то образом Дин превратился в четырехлетнего малыша. Сэм пытается привыкнуть к новой роли и между делом замечает, что что-то не так с его маленьким/старшим братом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is How They Survive/Вот так они и выживут

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Is How They Survive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231088) by [el_spirito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_spirito/pseuds/el_spirito). 



Вот как все началось.

Охота идёт не по плану, как это часто бывает с охотами, и братьям приходится разделиться. Когда Сэму удаётся вернуться к брату, первое, что он видит - что Дин исчез, оставив вместо себя крошечного светловолосого малыша с огромными испуганными глазами и щеками, усыпанными веснушками. Одежда свалилась в кучу ног мальчика, в дрожащих руках он сжимал пистолет.

Сэму не верится, что это его брат сейчас стоит голышом перед раскопанной могилой, и, хоть его собственные воспоминания о том, как Дин выглядел в этом возрасте, расплывчаты и нечётки, нет ни малейшего сомнения, что это он. Тем более, вокруг его лодыжек запуталась одежда Дина, и именно Динов кольт 1911 малыш сжимает в обеих ладошках.

— Дин? — произносит Сэм и бросается к маленькой фигурке. Его ум лихорадочно работает, пытаясь понять, как это произошло и как это можно исправить. Но, кроме того, есть и более насущные вопросы.

— Эй, Дин, почему бы тебе не отдать мне пистолет?

Дин ещё крепче сжимает пушку, но его трясёт, на руках и ногах появились мурашки.

— Давай, приятель, — говорит Сэм и вдруг осознаёт, какой он огромный по сравнению со своим братом. Кроме того, Сэм по-прежнему держит в руках обрез. Неудивительно, что ребёнок напуган до полусмерти. Сэм отбрасывает пистолет в сторону, опускается на колени рядом с Дином и приветливо улыбается. Дин не меняет позиции, лишь вздрагивает, сглатывает и смотрит на Сэма своими наполненными страхом широко распахнутыми глазами.

Сэм садится на корточки и проводит рукой по волосам. Дин всегда легче находил общий язык с детьми и сейчас без него Сэм чувствует себя немного потерянным. Дин тоже чувствует себя потерянным, и совсем не немного. Сэм снова склоняется перед ребёнком.

— Тебе холодно, малыш?

Дин изучает его пару секунд, затем почти незаметно кивает.

— Давай, ты отдашь мне пистолет и я придумаю, как тебе согреться?

Дина трясёт ещё сильнее, чем раньше, вдобавок его нижняя губа начинает дрожать. Он медленно протягивает руку с пистолетом. Сэм берёт его, убирает за пояс, а потом останавливается, не зная, что делать дальше.

— Помочь тебе одеться? Ты не против?

Дин молча кивает, но заметно напрягается, когда к нему приближается Сэм. Тот хмурится.

— Послушай, я не причиню тебе вреда, Дин. Я тебе обещаю, я тебя не обижу. Хорошо?

Дин снова кивает, потом делает глубокий вдох, когда Сэм подходит ближе и подбирает с пола фланелевую рубашку Дина — большого Дина. Он осторожно набрасывает её на плечи мальчика, помогает просунуть руки в рукава и закатывает их, пока не показываются кисти рук. Рубашка достаёт почти до пола.

— Эй, зато нам не придётся искать штаны, — говорит Сэм улыбаясь. Дин не реагирует, только крепче обхватывает себя руками и чуть подрагивает. Сэм хмурится.

— И сейчас холодно?

Дин кивает и выглядит он в опасной близости от того, чтобы разрыдаться.

— Ладно. Машина далековато, поэтому я тебя понесу. Ты не против?

Дин смотрит с сомнением, потом на него накатывает ещё одна волна дрожи и он решительно кивает.

— Ладно, дружище, пойдём, — Сэм берёт на руки дрожащего мальчика. Дин кажется совсем маленьким, он едва дышит и каждая мышца его тела напряжена. Бедный ребёнок, он так испуган.

— Я не причиню тебе вреда, — повоторяет Сэм, устраивая Дина так, чтобы тот положил голову на плечо Сэма, потом начинает ладонью тереть спину, пытаясь успокоить напряжённые мышцы. — Ты в безопасности.

Сэм смотрит на ладошки малыша. Дин так крепко вцепился в его рубашку, что костяшки пальцев побелели.

Сэм не знает, что делать. Он не знает, как успокоить Дина, он не знает, как вернуть Дина — его Дина — обратно, он не знает, как правильнее поступить. Он заставляет себя сделать глубокий вдох и сосредоточиться на текущей задаче.

— А вот и машина, Дин. Импала, — шепчет Сэм, как только автомобиль показывается в поле зрения. Он надеется, что привычная картина поможет успокоить мальчика, но вместо этого, Дин замирает и кровь отливает от его лица.

— Дин? Дин, что случилось? — Сэм ставит мальчика на землю и принимается шарить в карманах штанов большого Дина в поисках ключей. Дин срывается с места сразу же, как его ноги касаются земли, и бросается под машину.

— Дин! Эй, ты в порядке? Дин, пожалуйста, ответь мне!

Сэм ложится на живот и заглядывает под машину. Дин свернулся в клубок, глаза широкие и блестящие в свете фонарика Сэма.

— Где мой папа? — кричит он. Это первые слова, которые мальчик произнёс с тех пор, как изменился. Голосок пронзительный и чуть хриплый, но в нём сквозят какие-то знакомые нотки, позволяющие безошибочно определить, что он все же Дин.

— Папы здесь нет, я его друг. Он одолжил мне автомобиль, чтобы я забрал тебя, Дин!

— Нет! — Дин отодвигается подальше от Сэма, — я хочу к папе. Где Сэмми?

— Дин, я друг твоего отца. Твой папа не смог встретить тебя, а твой брат — он в безопасности. Я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе.

— Ты... ты страшный, — говорит Дин дрожащим голосом. — Ты можешь быть плохим человеком.

Сэм чувствует, как его сердце тает.

— Я не плохой парень, Дин. Я... Я Сэм.

Дин хмурит брови, на лбу появляются морщинки.

— С-Сэм?

— Да.

— Как Сэмми? — шепчет Дин.

— Да, как Сэмми, — отвечает Сэм. Дин зажмуривается.

— Кто ты? Я... Мне страшно, — бормочет он и инстинктивно закрывает руками глаза.

— Я твой дядя Сэм, — отвечает Сэм, пытаясь придумать, что поможет наладить контакт с Дином. И если не братская связь, то он не знает, что ещё может помочь. — Я младший брат твоего отца.

Дин открывает глаза и шмыгает носом.

— Правда? — шепчет он, затаив дыхание.

— Правда. Твой папа сказал, что ты очень хорошо присматриваешь за младшими братьями. Так ведь?

Дин медленно кивает.

— Ну, парень, я бы хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь присмотрел за мной. Ведь мой старший брат сейчас далеко.

Глаза Дина расширяются, он открывает рот, будто собирается сказать что-то, но снова закрывает его. Вместо этого он протягивает ручонку и накрывает Сэмову ладонь своей ладошкой. Сэм неожиданно чувствует, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы.

— Почему бы тебе не выйти оттуда и мы поедем домой? Мы можем присматривать друг за другом.

Дин рассматривает его секунду, затем осторожно подползает ближе и протягивает обе руки, позволяя Сэму аккуратно вытащить его.

— Отлично, малыш, — говорит Сэм, усаживая Дина на пассажирское сиденье и пристёгивая его ремнём безопасности, — давай-ка греться, пока ты не заболел.

Дин прислоняется к двери со слабым вздохом. Сэм поправляет вокруг него одеяло и направляется к мотелю.

 

Вот как проходит первая ночь.

Дин сидит на кровати, подтянув колени к груди, и кажется совсем маленьким и испуганным. Он не проронил ни слова с тех пор, как потребовал сказать, где его отец. На нём большая футболка Дина с логотипом АС/DC, настолько большая, что её полы доходят Дину до лодыжек, заставляя его казаться ещё меньше. Он выглядит усталым, совершенно измученным, но упорно отказывается спать, решительно уставившись на Сэма.

Сэм сидит на кровати напротив.

— Ложись спать, приятель. Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Дин не отвечает, просто продолжает смотреть. Сэм вздыхает.

— Хорошо. Спорим, ты заснёшь раньше меня?.

Дин вызывающе поднимает подбородок. Ему ещё только четыре или пять лет, но он уже упрямый засранец.

— Точно заснёшь, — повторяет Сэм, — ты вырубишься в конце концов.

Битва взглядов продолжается в ещё нескольких минут, которые кажутся бесконечными, потом веки Дина начинают слипаться. Он трёт кулачками глаза и хмурится, и, наконец, проваливается в дрёму, повернувшись набок. Несколько минут спустя он начинает посапывать, поэтому Сэм наклоняется и поправляет одеяло вокруг его плеч. Дин всхлипывает, но не просыпается. И хотя Сэм сейчас близок к панике и отчаянно хочет понять, что случилось с Дином, он не может удержаться и осторожно убирает несколько прядей, упавших на лоб брата.

Несколько часов спустя, Сэма будит стон.

— Дин, очнись, — бурчит он. После возвращения из ада кошмары Дина стали печально частыми, но он смущается и становится невыносимым, если Сэм пытается его успокоить. — Дин!

Стоны резко прекращаются, затем раздаются детские всхлипывания. Сэм мысленно проклинает себя и вскакивает с постели. Спросонья он не сразу вспомнил, что случилось с братом, а малыш, видимо, реагирует на кошмары совсем не так, как большой Дин.

— Эй, приятель, прости, что накричал на тебя, — говорит Сэм, сидя на краю кровати Дина. Мальчик снова всхлипывает.

— Можно сегодня я посплю с тобой? — продолжает Сэм. Дин дрожит от страха, но если он похож на своего взрослого аналога, он ни за что не будет просить помощи. — Я немного боюсь спать один в этой тёмной комнате.

В следующий момент Дин забирается к Сэму на руки. Его слегка потряхивает от холода и дурного сна, и Сэм, не сразу сообразив, что делать, просто прижимает к себе хрупкое тельце, и обнимает, пока Дин не перестаёт дрожать.

Через несколько часов Сэм просыпается. Дин лежит, навалившись на его грудь и пускает слюни на его футболку. Сэм не может сдержать улыбки и сопротивляется позыву взъерошить короткие светлые волосы, вместо этого он снова засыпает, убаюканный равномерными вдохами и выдохами брата.

 

Вот как все летит к чертям.

Сэм звонит Бобби на следующее утро и рассказывает о случившемся. Он чувствует себя немного виноватым за то, что они используют Бобби так бессовестно каждый раз, как попадают в сложные ситуации, но он знает, что Бобби надрал бы ему задницу за такие мысли. Бобби одновременно зол, расстроен и обеспокоен, он бормочет что-то про проклятых Винчестеров, потом говорит, что он подумает над этим, а Сэм должен немедленно ехать к нему. Во-первых, им нужно работать над проблемой вместе, а во-вторых, нечего держать малыша в грязном номере мотеля.

Сэм полагает, что дом Бобби — неплохое место для ребёнка, и действительно, куда же ещё ему идти, поэтому он покупает автокресло в Wal-Mart, и усаживает Дина, нарушая все возможные правила, на переднее пассажирском сиденье. Дин до сих пор не разговаривает с ним, но они, кажется, добились определённых успехов, потому что он сидит и спокойно возится с машинками, которые Сэм прихватил для него в магазине, и постукивает маленькими ножками по креслу. Сэм с облегчением отмечает, что мальчик больше не следит за каждым его движением, он чувствует себя достаточно комфортно, чтобы прекратить свои неустанные наблюдения и просто поиграть. Это хороший знак.

— Эй, приятель, ты голоден? — спрашивает Сэм. Дин не отвечает, но прекращает свой «врум-врум» и смотрит на Сэма, нахмурив лоб. Сэм вздыхает.

— Хорошо, малыш, можешь со мной не говорить, но и я не буду уговаривать. Я ещё не голоден, так что если тебе хочется поесть, лучше скажи сразу.

Дин моргает и рассматривает одну из машинок, потом вздыхает.

— Не хочу есть, — говорит он и смотрит на Сэма из-под своих длинных ресниц, — пока.

— Ага, — говорит Сэм, — ясно. Тогда мы остановимся чуть попозже, да?

Дин кивает, потом замирает, поглядывая на Сэма.

— Да, — говорит он.

Сэм улыбается, ощущая облегчение и радость от того, что малыш начал с ним разговаривать, пусть даже это и несколько слов. У него появляется внезапное желание поговорить с Дином, чтобы выяснить, что творится у него в голове, но ему нужно постараться, чтобы не давить на брата.

— Тебе нравятся машинки? — спрашивает он, решив что это самая безопасная тема для начала разговора. Дин молчит некоторое время.

— Ага. Мне нравится чёрная.

Сэм косится вбок, отмечая, что чёрная — это Мустанг. Дин, наверное, посмеялся бы над собой за такой девчачий выбор.

— Да? И мне тоже.

Дин улыбается, всего секунду, потом снова серьезнеет. К удивлению Сэма, он сам продолжает разговор.

— Ты очень большой.

Сэм в изумлении оглядывается на него, потом снова сосредотачивается на дороге.

— Пожалуй, — отвечает он.

— А я стану большим? — спрашивает Дин и отводит взгляд. Сэм усмехается.

— Конечно, Дин. Может быть, не таким большим, как я, но не маленьким — точно.

Дин снова улыбается и воодушевлённо провозит мустангом по поверхности двери.

— Мама говорит, что я вырасту красивым, как папа, — говорит он. Желудок Сэма завязывается в узел.

— Я уверен в этом, — хрипло отзывается он и возносит безмолвную молитву тому, кто, чёрт возьми, слышит его, что Бобби найдёт способ вернуть Дина обратно, прежде чем Сэму придётся объяснять ему, что он сирота.

Они останавливаются около следующей закусочной. Небольшой, но ухоженный ресторан с мелками и раскрасками для Дина. Дин принимается за работу, и Сэм поражён тем, как внимательно малыш заполняет картину. У него получается очень хорошо для четырёхлетнего.

— Это здорово, Дин, — комментирует Сэм. Дин краснеет, наклоняет голову и улыбается.

— Спасибо, — говорит он. Он чуть-чуть картавит, его веснушки ярко выделяются на лице, и у него светлые волосы. Чёрт возьми, если он не самый очаровательный ребёнок из всех, что Сэму довелось видеть.

Бобби будет в шоке.

— Что ты хочешь заказать, приятель? — спрашивает Сэм, листая взрослое меню. Сам он останавливает свой выбор на стейке средней прожарки. За последние дни он заслужил немного побаловать себя, кроме того, он чертовски голоден.

— Жареный сыр? — спрашивает Дин с надеждой.

— Отличный выбор, — говорит Сэм и передаёт ему меню. Он определённо хочет стейк.

— И шоколадное молоко? — добавляет Дин, широко раскрыв глаза от возбуждения. Сэм не может сказать нет.

— Конечно, малыш.

Подошедшая к столу официантка с улыбкой смотрит на Дина.

— Ну разве ты не прелесть, — говорит она, и готовит ручку и блокнот, — готовы сделать заказ?

Сэм смотрит на Дина и понимает, что даже несмотря на их прогресс, мальчик ещё не готов разговаривать с незнакомцами.

— Ага, — говорит Сэм, — мне стейк, а Дин хочет жареный сэндвич с сыром.

Официантка кивает и записывает заказ, то и дело дружелюбно поглядывая на Дина. Сэм чуть раздражён, замечая, что маленький Дин имеет практически тот же эффект на женщин, что и взрослый.

— Что-нибудь ещё, милый?

Дин смотрит на Сэма, затем тянет его за рубашку. Сэм наклоняется, не в силах сдержать улыбку, когда Дин шепчет громко на ухо.

— Ах да, — говорит он официантке, подмигивая. — Мы бы хотели два шоколадных молока, пожалуйста.

Дин хихикает, а официантка, похоже, вот-вот растает от умиления.

— Конечно, молодые люди, — говорит она, — два шоколадных молока.

Дин поворачивается к рисунку, тщательно раскрашивая изображение мультяшной фермы. Когда на столе появляется шоколадное молоко в наполненных до краёв высоких стаканах и с торчащими соломинками, Дин с восхищением рассматривает их и расплывается в широкой улыбке. Сэм пьёт, нарочно громко прихлёбывая, и Дин смеётся. Звук неожиданный и до невозможности милый, и Сэм ощущает странное двойственное чувство — огромную любовь к маленькому ребёнку перед ним и всепоглощающую печаль за человека, который сейчас должен быть на его месте.

— Неплохо, да? — говорит он через минуту и подмигивает.

— Ага, — отвечает Дин, потягивая молоко через свою соломинку, и снова улыбается.

Официантка возвращается с кухни, сияя, когда видит, что они пьют.

— Вы двое просто очаровательны, — восклицает она и передаёт им тарелки. Дин ухмыляется ещё шире, когда видит свой сэндвич и жёлтый сыр, вытекающий на тарелку.

— Выглядит аппетитно, — комментирует Сэм, удовлетворенно рассматривая свой заказ. Он с удовольствием отмечает, что стейк большой, правильной прожарки — немного розовой жидкости сочится при разрезании.

Он не успевает притронуться к пище, когда Дин издаёт испуганный звук, который явно означает, что малыш огорчён.

— Дин? — спрашивает Сэм, хмурясь, — ты в порядке?

Дин не отвечает. Он смотрит на тарелку Сэма, широко распахнув глаза, и явно очень напуган.

— Дин? — повторяет Сэм. Он пододвигается к Дину, чтобы положить руку ему на плечо, и вздрагивает, когда Дин рывком отшатывается в сторону.

— Эй, иди сюда, приятель, — говорит Сэм, но Дин отодвигается ещё дальше, и Сэм понимает, что он плачет.

Если есть хоть одна вещь, которая заставляет Сэма чувствовать себя более беспомощным, чем видеть Дина плачущим (что всякий раз предоставляло ему неопровержимые доказательства, что у его брата все же есть слёзные протоки), так это видеть его младшую версию в таком опечаленном состоянии. Дин упрямо сжимает челюсти, пытаясь скрыть эмоции так, как он делал, когда был старше, но его глаза всё равно большие и блестящие. Сэм заворожено смотрит, как одна слезинка сползает вниз по его щеке. Дин немедленно и сердито вытирает её кулаком, но в это время новая слезинка появляется на его глазах. Когда официантка возвращается, Сэм по-прежнему сидит, пытаясь придумать, что делать дальше, и она смотрит на него, как будто он вылакал смузи с кровью демона прямо у неё на глазах.

Лицо Дина теперь все красное и в пятнах.

— Эм... — говорит Сэм встревоженно, — можно мы заберём еду с собой?

Официантка кивает и уходит, оставляя Сэма и Дина в одиночестве. Сэм закусывает нижнюю губу, потом тихо, осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть Дина, спрашивает:

— Дин? Пожалуйста, ответь, малыш, ты в порядке? Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

В ответ Дин снова с досадой утирает слезы, потом утыкается в свою тарелку, слегка всхлипывая. Сэм уверен, что его сердце разбито, и он понятия не имеет, что ещё сказать плачущему ребёнку.

Официантка возвращается с контейнерами. Сэм быстро собирает еду и смотрит на Дина.

— Ты готов, дружище?

Дин кивает, не поднимая глаз.

— Хочешь, я тебя отнесу? — Сэм надеется, что ответ будет да. Но Дин только качает головой, вылезает из-за стола и медленно уходит прочь.

— Эй, ты забыл свой рисунок, Дин. Возьмём его с собой?

Дин снова качает головой. Сэм смотрит на рисунок, на аккуратно закрашенных животных, и складывает его, прежде чем засунуть в карман.

Дин сворачивается калачиком под пледом, прижавшись к двери Импалы, крепко сжав в руке одну из своих машинок. Он не говорит ни слова Сэму за всю поездку, только плачет, и наконец-то засыпает.

Сэм проводит рукой по волосам и старается успокоиться. Он пытается понять, чем вызвана внезапная перемена в настроении Дина, но не придумывает ничего. Ему остаётся надеяться, что Бобби сможет помочь.

***

Дин уснул на диване. Его щёки разрумянились, лицо заплаканное.

— Я не знаю, что случилось, Бобби, — говорит Сэм, отпивая глоток пива, и усаживаясь рядом, — я услышал его крик, а когда вернулся к нему...

Бобби, морщась, почёсывает бороду.

— Ты убил ведьму до того, как нашёл брата?

— Да, — говорит Сэм, кивая, — наверное, попал в неё сразу после того, как она превратила Дина.

Бобби вздыхает.

— Вот чёрт...

— Что? — удивлённо вскидывается Сэм, — в чём дело?

— Я найду способ, Сэм. Я буду продолжать поиски, и неважно, сколько времени это займёт.

— Просто скажи мне, Бобби, — умоляюще перебивает его Сэм. Бобби снимает кепку, проводит рукой по волосам и водружает кепку обратно.

— Умирая, ведьма прокляла Дина. А заклинание, скреплённое кровью... это довольно мощная вещь.

Сэм замолкает на минуту.

— Значит, это навсегда? — произносит он наконец.

— Я не знаю решения, Сэм, но это не значит, что его нет. Я продолжу поиски, сделаю несколько телефонных звонков, но... но ты должны быть готов к тому, что...

Сэм громко сглатывает, чувствуя наворачивающиеся слезы.

— Он останется со мной, — говорит он тихо, — столько, сколько потребуется. Я буду рядом с Дином.

Бобби кивает и улыбается устало.

— Ну и хорошо, Сэм. Ты знаешь, что вы вдвоём можете жить здесь сколько захотите.

— Спасибо, Бобби. Я, пожалуй, пойду спать. Не хочу, чтобы Дин проснулся, и подумал, что он остался один.

— Конечно. Спокойной ночи и увидимся утром.

Сэм укладывается в кресле-кровати Бобби и укрывает плечи одеялом. Дин распластался на животе на диване, и Сэм улыбается. Приятно видеть, что некоторые вещи не меняются.

Ночью Сэма будит стон. Он встаёт и становится на колени рядом с диваном, ждёт минуту в надежде, что кошмар прекратится сам по себе. Он не хочет будить брата, если в этом нет необходимости, особенно если учесть, как Дин начал реагировать на него в последнее время.

Кошмар продолжается, Дин скулит жалобно, иногда дёргается. Есть что-то настораживающее в том, как... он делает это... Будто в своём кошмаре он не может двигаться.

Достаточно.

— Дин? Давай, малыш, — говорит он, слегка потряхивая плечо Дина. Тот мгновенно вскакивает, его грудь вздымается, глаза блестят в тусклом лунном свете.

— Ты в порядке?

Дин кивает, потом поворачивается на бок, с трудом переводя дыхание и вздрагивая всем телом. Сэм хочет обнять малыша, просто прижать его к себе и заставить почувствовать себя в безопасности, но Дин явно не будет этому рад. Сэм возвращается к своему креслу.

Ему требуется много времени, чтобы снова заснуть.

***

— Я не знаю, что случилось, Бобби, — говорит Сэм, наблюдая, как Дин рассеянно ковыряется в каше. Он надеялся, что, может быть, хороший ночной сон сможет помочь Дину чувствовать себя утром лучше, но после кошмара Сэм задаётся вопросом, спал ли ребёнок вообще после этого.

— Он не ест, он не разговаривает, он даже не смотрит на меня. Я думал, мы делаем успехи, но сейчас...

Дин почти совершенно невосприимчив к Сэму и Бобби. Сэм снова пытается сделать вид, что нуждается в заботе старшего брата, но это не приводит ни к чему, и он не собирается искать новые способы манипуляции братом.

— Я не знаю, Сэм. Старайся найти к нему подход. Я буду делать то же самое. Надеюсь, он начнёт приходить в себя, или же мы скоро найдём выход из ситуации.

Сэм кивает, и чувство неловкости оседает в его животе. Дин рядом, но что-то изменилось.

Он просто должен в этом разобраться.

 

Вот как ситуация становится ужасной перед тем, как начать улучшаться.

Надежды Бобби на быстрое решение оказываются напрасным. Дин не разговаривает всю неделю и выглядит ещё более измождённым, чем когда он впервые появился. У него мешки под глазами, он кажется вялый и шмыгает носом почти постоянно. Сэм начинает паниковать, и становится только хуже, когда Дин начинает кашлять. Сэму удаётся уговорить брата принять лекарства от кашля, и даже съесть маленький кусочек тоста. Но больше Дин не ест ничего.

В один момент Сэм решает взять быка за рога и берёт Дина на руки. Он хочет позаботиться о Дине, хочет заставить его увидеть, что Сэм не собирается причинять ему боль, и вообще, показать, что забота — это хорошо, чёрт возьми. Вместо этого, Дин замирает в его руках, а потом начинает дышать так часто, что кажется вот-вот, и задохнётся. Сэм безмолвно бранит себя, ставит малыша на землю и наблюдает, как тот успокаивается, потом несётся прочь.

Сэм никогда не признается, но он тоже шмыгает носом и утирает глаза, когда Дин уходит.

Иногда Дин реагирует также, как тогда, в закусочной — останавливается как вкопанный и не мигая смотрит куда-то. Иногда эти приступы сопровождаются плачем, но чаще всего Дин выходит из своего состояния, затем спешит спрятаться в своём уголке. Сэм в полном недоумении. Он не может найти закономерности в реакциях Дина. Один раз это случилось, когда брат увидел нож, которым Сэм чистил картошку, потом был рыболовный крючок в ящике с инструментами у Бобби, лай собаки... Сэм не может найти триггер и не знает, что делать. Он никогда не чувствовал себя в такой растерянности от того, что не может понять, как действовать правильно.

Но он продолжает свои попытки, хотя бы потому, что ни за какие богатства мира он не перестанет бороться за этого мальчика, его брата.

— Дин, — говорит Сэм однажды утром, склонившись над опечаленным братом, — Дин, пожалуйста, съешь что-нибудь. Как насчёт бутерброда? С сыром, как ты любишь?

Дин не отвечает, и Сэм вздыхает, проводя рукой по волосам. Часть его хочет просто взять Дина и насильно заставить его съесть свой завтрак, но ребёнок кажется таким хрупким, будто любое резкое движение причинит ему боль.

— Я люблю тебя, малыш, — говорит Сэм, наконец, — но я не знаю, что делать. Пожалуйста, позволь мне помочь тебе. Пожалуйста.

Дин отворачивается.

 

Вот как Сэм все понял.

Несколько дней спустя, кашель Дина стал другим. Он звучит ужасно, и Сэм вздрагивает каждый раз, когда слышит его. Он не уверен, должен ли отвести Дина к доктору и пытается вспомнить, как поступал в таких случаях папа. Но Джон не был примерным отцом, да и они с братом почти никогда тяжело не болели.

Потом Дин начинает издавать странный хрипящий звук после каждого приступа кашля, иногда это сопровождается рвотой, и Сэм понимает, что с него достаточно. Дин выглядит так, будто он на грани недоедания, и рвота точно не облегчает ситуацию. В конце концов, он просто не в силах смотреть, как его большой-маленький брат склоняется над унитазом и отказывается позволить себя утешить. Когда Сэм говорит Бобби, что Дину срочно нужно к врачу, тот горячо соглашается и идёт уговаривать Дина на обувь и куртку.

— Эй приятель, — говорит он, опустившись на колени рядом с Дином, — ты неважно выглядишь. Как насчёт того, чтобы пойти к врачу?

Сэма нервирует перспектива осмотра его брата незнакомым человеком, но Дину нужна помощь, а других вариантов попросту нет.

— Я пойду с тобой, — говорит он, помогая Дину просунуть руки в рукава куртки, и затем делает глубокий вдох, — я сделаю вид, что я твой папа, ладно? Прости, Дин, я знаю, я не твой настоящий отец, и ты все ещё ждёшь его, но...

Дин не отвечает, но позволяет Сэму помочь ему одеться, не жалуясь, и он более спокоен, чем в последнее время. Он занимает своё привычное место в машине, свернувшись калачиком у окна, будто пытаясь стать как можно меньше.

Медсестра, которая ведёт их в кабинет, уже выглядит обеспокоенной несмотря на то, что она только мельком взглянула на Дина, и Сэм пытается удерживать себя от мыслей о худшем сценарии развития событий. Всё равно уже поздно что-то менять, но ему повсюду мерещатся агенты из службы социальной защиты, которые обвиняют его в халатности и забирают у него Дина.

— Врач скоро будет, — говорит медсестра с натянутой улыбкой. Сэм проглатывает беспокойство и внимательно смотрит на брата. Бедный ребёнок сгорбился на кушетке, круги под его глазами кажутся ещё больше.

— Как ты, парень? — спрашивает Сэм. Дин пожимает плечами и по-прежнему отказывается идти на зрительный контакт. Сэм вздыхает. Он так хотел бы предложить мальчику дополнительную поддержку.

— Я здесь, малыш. Я буду рядом.

Врач первым делом просит Дина снять рубашку, и Сэм ожидает уже знакомую реакцию — дискомфорт и напряжение. Но Дин, кажется, сговорчив, если не расслаблен. Сэм чувствует облегчение и боль одновременно.

Ещё один приступ кашля накрывает Дина. Он кажется совсем измождённым. Врач хмурится и поддерживает его в вертикальном положении, затем прикладывает стетоскоп к груди. Он снова хмурится, когда замеряет пульс и артериальное давление Дина.

— Мистер Винчестер, я могу поговорить с Вами? — говорит врач, мягко помогая Дина улечься на кушетку.

— Конечно, — отвечает Сэм, изо всех сил стараясь игнорировать тревожную сирену, звучащую у него в голове. Они выходят в коридор, и врач вздыхает.

— Мистер Винчестер, Ваш сын очень болен. Я настаиваю на госпитализации и как можно скорее.

Сэм моргает от такой неожиданной откровенности.

— Что? — мямлит он.

— У него коклюш, в достаточно тяжёлой форме, осложнённый недоеданием и обезвоживанием, — продолжает врач, — Дин хорошо питался в последнее время?

— Нет, — говорит Сэм, качая головой и чувствуя себя невероятно виноватым, —я пытался заставить его поесть, но...

Доктор кивает.

— Да, с такими привередами всегда непросто, но Вам нужно уговорить его поесть. А пока я поставлю ему капельницу, надеюсь, его состояние улучшится. При необходимости мы введём ему желудочный зонд.

— Хорошо, — говорит Сэм, проводя рукой по волосам — хорошо. Что нам делать?

— Я сейчас оформлю все бумаги для госпитализации. Вам нужно подождать.

— Хорошо, — Сэм делает глубокий вдох, — спасибо.

Он возвращается в кабинет и садится рядом с Дином на кушетку, стараясь не прикасаться к нему.

— Похоже, ты серьезно приболел, дружок, — говорит Сэм и внимательно наблюдает за реакцией Дина, — но скоро тебе помогут. Тебе просто придётся ненадолго лечь в больницу. Но я буду все время рядом, и Бобби будет навещать, и потом тебе станет намного лучше. Договорились?

Дин моргает медленно, затем поворачивается к Сэму и смотрит ему в глаза, впервые за, кажется, целую вечность.

— Я помню, — говорит Дин тихо, — не надо притворяться.

— Не надо притворяться? — повторяет Сэм хмурясь. У него неприятное предчувствие и он даже не может порадоваться тому, что Дин снова с ним говорит.

— Мама и папа умерли. Ты...ты Сэмми, — говорит Дин и его нижняя губа начинает дрожать.

— Прости, — тихо произносит Сэм и тянется рукой к брату. Дин отшатывается от неё, и когда он смотрит на Сэма, его глаза сверкают от слёз.

— Почему ты так добр ко мне? — продолжает он, — я плохой.

— Что? Дин, ты не плохой, — говорит Сэм в ужасе.

— Нет, — Дин, наконец, позволяет слезам свободно течь из глаз. — Я плохой, Сэм, я плохой!

— Нет! — кричит Сэм громче, чем хотел бы. — Нет, Дин, ты отличный парень, ты не плохой.

— Я делал людям больно, — шепчет Дин дрожащим голоском, — я ранил их разными предметами, и они кричали... Но я не остановился, Сэм, хотя они просили меня! Как ты можешь любить меня? Мама всегда говорила, что нельзя никому делать больно, потому что мы должны быть добры к людям. А я делал это нарочно. Мне это снится иногда, и иногда я вспоминаю все, и я просто... я хочу остановить это!

Голос Дина срывается и перекрывается очередным приступом кашля. Его личико краснеет и он с трудом восстанавливает дыхание.

Сэм вздрагивает. Вдруг реакции Дина обретают смысл: нож, крюк, собаки, его стейк, чёрт побери — Дин помнит ад. Он помнит, но не понимает, не может понять, да и как можно объяснить все, что произошло, четырёхлетнему ребёнку? Как сказать ему, что он не только пытал, он сам подвергался пыткам после того, как пожертвовал своей жизнью за брата?

Этому маленькому ребёнку, этому милому, невинному малышу снился ад в течение нескольких недель. Сэм понимает, что должен идти на обман, но он не позволит Дину страдать за то, в чём он не виноват.

— Дин, послушай меня, — произносит Сэм, оправившись, наконец, достаточно, чтобы начать говорить, — это плохие сны, кошмары. Ты ничего такого не делал, и ты не плохой человек. Ты замечательный парень, Дин, и что бы ты ни делал, я люблю тебя. Ты меня понял?

Дин дрожит, кашляет слабо, но кивает. Он слаб и плохо себя чувствует, но Сэму нужно подтверждение, что брат знает, насколько он серьёзен.

— Дин. Ты никому не делал больно, и ты совершенно точно хороший человек. И я люблю тебя, несмотря ни на что. Понимаешь?

— Да, — хрипит Дин, затем прислоняется к Сэму, прижавшись своим заплаканным лицом к рубашке брата.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Сэм перестаёт сдерживать слезы. Он обнимает Дина и усаживает себе на колени, нежно прижимая его к груди.

— Все хорошо, малыш, — шепчет он, успокаивающе поглаживая его по спине, — я люблю тебя, Дин, и всё будет хорошо. Всё будет хорошо.

Да, им предстоит ехать в больницу. Да, возможно, Дин останется маленьким навсегда. Да, сейчас Сэм понятия не имеет, что ждёт их в будущем, но...

Вот так они и выживут.

Вместе.

И всё будет в порядке.


End file.
